Visiting a Hotel
Visiting a Hotel is the second episode of season 1 and the second episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on December 14th, 2014. Plot The episode begins in the school Traball, where Karla meets Kimberly and says: "I got it, they accepted me: I'm coming with you". The two girls go up with the lift to their classroom, the g, and it turns out that they'll make an excursion. The teacher informs the girls that they'll go to the school's twin building, the Kasa Tot hotel, and they'll meet with four other classrooms of their year: f, h, i and §. The students meet and the teacher informs that they have to take the lift to go to the STK trains. By naming "STK", Kimberly remembers the communicator from the Federation Starfleet and puts it on, and tells Karla to put it on too. The girls go to the school's lift. The teacher says that the entire class f and the first 20 students in the class g will go to the first lift, the red one. The rest to the two other lifts. But in the lift they can't all fit, and they'll be divided in two. Karla wants to be in the first group, and Kimberly goes with her. The lift goes down to the floor of the STK, and they have to wait for the rest of the students. When everyone's at the Traball station, the teacher informs the students that they'll go on a special train exclusively for school children. A train passes, but it isn't the school train and they don't take it. When the special school train arrives, the students board this train, which will go directly to the Tot station, without stopping at any other station so that they can arrive faster. Inside the train, the teacher verifies if all the students are in the wagons, and asks if they're all from their seventh grade classroom. Karla says that she's from another course, and the teacher says that she knows and that she's special, and tells her that she can ask questions and other things in the excursion when she wants, since she'll be one more. Karla is very happy, and Kimberly tells her that she always gets everything she wants and doesn't know how she gets it. The train arrives at the Tot station, and the students get off the train. Students take the lifts that are in the station to go to the hotel Kasa Tot, following the same groups as before. When everyone is on the floor of the hotel entrance, Jordy Kúdigy, the hotel manager, is introduced to the students. Jordy looks at the communicators of Kimberly and Karla, and is surprised. Then he asks them where they got these communicators from, and Kimberly replies that the Admiral of Earth gave them to them when they went to the inauguration of the new ship of the Federation Starfleet. Jordy says he was also with the officers of the Federation Starfleet, and then reveals that he's also an officer of the Federation Starfleet who also works at the hotel. The girls are surprised. Jordy starts talking to Kimberly and Karla about the Federation Starfleet, and Kimberly asks: "Is your job difficult?". Jordy responds that it is depending on how they look at it. Then Jordy asks the girls if they would like to join the Federation Starfleet, and Karla says: "Is it funny?" and Jordy answers: "Not much, but we help people, and you can also know other planets, like the Earth". Then Kimberly asks Jordy if he knows the Earth, and he says he was there once. The girls say that they've never been on Earth, but they would like to go. Jordy says they need a lot of things in order to go to Earth, and he also says that an officer of the Federation Starfleet has more possibilities. The girls say that at the moment they prefer to remain as ordinary citizens. The teacher asks Jordy why he was talking to Kimberly and Karla, and if he knows them. Jordy says they were talking about the hotel, and nothing more. Then Jordy begins the visit, and says that they'll visit the hotel in teams. The two girls are in the first team, and will be the first to visit the hotel. The visit begins, and Jordy explains that a street passes through the hotel on the tenth floor, as in the Traball school, but two streets pass through the school and only one passes through the hotel. He also explains that there are 28 underground floors, where the 24 deepest are car parks and the others are the underground and STK stations, the tram stop and a storage room floor. Jordy explains that the hotel is in the oldest part of the city, and several streets are cut off by the building (unlike the school). The team goes to the lifts, and they go to the 10th floor. Jordy says in a low voice to the girls that Admiral 19 has reserved rooms on the 14th floor so that when he's on Teremedó, he can stay there. Kimberly asks how a human has rooms on Teremedó, and Jordy replies that in reality the Admiral and his girlfriend are Teremedosians who live on Earth as humans. Then Jordy tells the team that the 10th floor would actually be the 11th, but the street that passes through the 10th floor doesn't count as a floor and the 9th is two floors below. Jordy takes the team to the restaurant on the 10th floor, and says that every ten floors there's a restaurant for all the floors of that ten. Then the team leaves the restaurant and Jordy says that on the roof of the building there's a device that they use to place the dead people and throw them into space, and in order to to it they bring the dead man to Kasa Tot's roof, they do the funeral and throw the body in a box into space. Jordy says they'll go to see that device, and the team goes up with the lift to the 110th floor, the highest of the building, which is actually the roof. The girls observe the city from the roof and are amazed by the views of the city and the Mederrà sea. Jordy shows the device to the students. Jordy sees that Kimberly and Karla are looking at the city from the edge of the roof, and suggests the girls to go up to a higher floor. Kimberly asks: "Do you have a higher floor? I thought this was the roof of the building!" and Jordy tells them that if they want to see the city, they must go to the lift again. The girls accompany him, and the three enter the building. Jordy presses the "111" button, and the lift starts to come out of its tube and starts to rise as if it were taking off. Karla says: "Look, the students!" while watching the students from above. The lift reaches the clouds, and they find a platform where the lift stops. Jordy says: "A bit further up, there's the end of the planet's atmosphere, and there's the outer space". The girls and Jordy leave the building, put on the platform and observe the surface from above, they can see the whole Ketalània country. Jordy asks them if they like what they're seeing, and Karla says: "I've never seen anything so beautiful". Jordy says that the Earth doesn't have all these things, because its technology isn't so advanced. And then he says they have to go back with the others. The girls and Jordy enter the lift and go down with the other students. The visit of their team is over, and then the teacher says that if they want, they can go back to their homes. Jordy says he has to guide the next team, and he leaves. The girls leave the Kasa Tot, and observe the building from below. Kimberly says: "We were up there a moment ago". The girls go to the park of Bàrcinon, and sit on a bench. Karla says: "Are you thinking the same thing? Because you must think the same thing". Kimberly says: "Yes, the Earth, right?" and Karla smiles. Kimberly says: "In order to go to Earth, we need many things and a good plan, since they don't allow us to go without a special reason". Karla says: "You're good at doing some kind of cheating…" and Kimberly smiles. Then Kimberly says that now they must think about school, and they'll think about going to Earth later. For now, they'll limit themselves to being "simple citizens", as they told Jordy a moment ago. The episode ends with the girls sitting on a bench in the park of Bàrcinon, resting. Category:Episodes ca:Visita a un hotel es:Visita en un hotel fr:Visite dans un hôtel gl:Visita nun hotel it:Visita in un otele pt:Visita num hotel ro:Vizită într-un hotel ru:Посещение в гостиницу